


Sprung Robin

by purplefox



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Lena Luthor - Freeform, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 12:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21428215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Getting sprung isn't that bad but why would she do it?
Kudos: 16





	Sprung Robin

Dick knew that they would be found and rescued eventually. Not right away and maybe they were going to be roughed up a bit more than he had been expecting but he had faith in the system. He had faith in Bruce too so he knew that they were not going to die here. It might end up a close thing but he was mostly unworried.

Even though he had gotten captured with all his good brothers. Dick was fine with it. Actually kind of cool and proud too. the one to be captured first was Damian so Dick could leave with his head high. He was not too sure about Tim and Jason because Jason had gotten tossed in.

Tim had landed on his front when he had been brought it. Right after Jason too. So, Dick could not feel that bad about things. In the end he had not been the first and that was all that mattered. Still, he was not the first and he was not the last but Dick had still been captured.

He made a face as he toyed with the restraints. These guys were pretty good, Dick had been attacking these cables with the different tools he had and nothing worked.

To think he had told Bruce that walking around with a vaporizer was too much, now look at him. Stranded, captured and waiting for rescue. Just like old times.

“I’m so bored.” Tim yawned before he brought up his feet. “And tired.” He muttered. “Someone’s here I can hear the difference in their routine. They have to be here for us. There is no other reason for there to be so much noise outside.”

“They are early.” Jason groaned as he leaned against the wall. “I was saying another eight hours of our hosts and then Bats or someone should turn up. Think it’s your boyfriend?” Jason asked Tim. “Because If it’s him then for once I’m glad that you decided to be the wildest of all of this.”

“Not my boyfriend first of all.” Tim muttered as he fought his ties. “Don’t say something like that in the tower secondly. The last thing we need for him is more people jumping for conclusions.” Dick could put two and two together and he made a face. He usually tried to keep out of Super business but that particular relationship needed a permanent end key. He should not talk considering his rebounds but still…

“But it isn’t Kon-El outside.” Dick murmured as he listened to the noise that they could faintly hear. “It’s so panicked. It feels more alongside of… mercenaries?” He looked up as he heard the lock for the door disengage. “Thanks-“ He stopped when he saw who entered the room. “

“Oh boy.” Jason murmured. “It’s a new cavalry. Someone’s taking a huge risk here.” The girl that stood in the doorway was no older than eight years old. She had bouncy curled red hair. Her green eyes were a familiar shape along with the woman that loomed over her shoulder. “It’s the amazing Grace.”

“Hello Robins.” Dick had no idea how she managed to do it. Maybe he should considering that Damian could do it but with her it was different. Still when she spoke Dick heard her father speak too. Lena Luthor looked proud of herself when she came into the room they had been in. “A bit of a pinch?” She laughed while her bodyguard guarded the entrance to the room.

“Lena.” Dick said when she knelt by Damian. He shook his head when he saw her pull out a vaporizer. “Is this such a wise idea? Your father isn’t exactly going to be pleased.”

“But Kon-El will.” Lena laughed as she reached for Tim. “That’s what really matters.” She released Jason and moved to behind Dick. “Besides.” She said softly. “Daddy will never be mad at me no matter what I do Nightwing.”

“So you’re just lending us a hand out of the comfort of your heart?” Jason stared up at her as she released him. “All for the love of Robins.”

“Not exactly.” She smiled when she pulled back. “Batman would be really sad if something happened to you guys. Kon-El too.” Her eyes glittered with happiness when she mentioned her brother.

No surprise to Dick. Kon-El doted on Lena so much, Dick found it hard to point a finger at who spoiled her more. Luthor or Kon. They adored each other so much it was almost frightening.

“Besides.” Lena gave the room a once over before she smiled. “Daddy was winning, he needs a distraction.” She tucked the vaporizer away before she gave them a wide grin. “I get to help Kon’s favourite Robins along with my own. Daddy has a distraction and I get a little fun.”

“I forgot about that.” Tim muttered as he checked over his costume. “Last I checked he was beating you right?” He pressed Lena. “It’s okay to lose, your brother lost too.”

“Daddy’s amazing but I won’t just roll over and let him win.” Lena gave Tim a long look before she turned towards Grace. “Grace! Time!”

“We have three hours to return in order to make it in time for the bid.” Grace shot something outside of the door’s line of vision. “We should leave now before the fighting gets any more heated.”

“Daddy’s going to be so pissed.” Lena giggled as she moved to the door. “I helped the Robins and I’m came out to something like this.”

“Speaking of Robins.” Dick interrupted before she could run off. “Who is your favourite? I know who your brother likes.” Not just in a friend way too. Dick had been there that night that Tim and Kon had decided that the night sky was enough cover. “I know who your Dad likes too.” Bruce despaired over the ammo that Luthor liked to send Jason. “Who is your favourite Robin?”

“My favourite Robin?” Lena’s eyes twinkled before she gave them her back. “It’s Nightwing of course, the blueprint was perfect. Bye Robins.” She disappeared around the door before Grace gave them a long look and vanished too.

“Don’t be flattered.” Tim said dryly. “When I was younger I was her favourite Robin too.”

“Jealousy gets us nowhere.” Dick grinned as he took out his weapons. “But for now, let’s get out of here. We can thank the little miss later.”


End file.
